


Successful Businessman (Does not Include Tie)

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going for a jog in the evening  has never had such a misdirected reasoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Successful Businessman (Does not Include Tie)

Damp earth mixed with the gravel road, growing harder to see the difference between as the sun grew dimmer. Warm colours from the sunset hit the in between of barren branches, wet bark glistening from the last of the day’s rays. One step after another, sinking deep into the ground, and pulling back out of the earth’s soaked grip. The chill in the air formed ghosting breath at the cold pink lips, blazing a colour just off from the thick red jogging suit.

Heart beating with the pace of his feet, the thick woods around him held a bubble of quiet, letting the sound of his breathing become the focus. Without sacrificing his stride, Will lifted an arm up, pulling the sleeve back to reveal a gold plated watch. The current time was repeated twice over in an exaggerated pant before a crude checking of his pulse. Another low mutter and arms were pulled back into their rhythm of the gentle jog.

Crunching of clumped gravel picked up in volume, finding a constant degree as a car found a suitable speed next to him. The window roll down was slow and unbearable. It made Will curse the other’s stubbornness for hanging onto the old car that didn’t even have powered windows.

An arm hung out the open window as the other held to the wheel, giving the perfect chance to lean a grinning head out. “Hey William.” The tone slithered out of his mouth, hitching to sound playful.

Swallowing as he lifted his chin higher, Will picked up the speed of his jog, making a futile attempt to lose the man. Anticipating the moment the car matched his speed, Will deliberated his words. “Parv,” A slight mental panic as he forget his follow up was masked by his facial apathy, “I thought you were napping.”

A snicker came earlier than a worded answer, “I was, but then I woke up.” He stated the obvious as if never heard before. “And you, weren’t there. Neither was your hideous jogging suit…” He muttered the last part of his sentence, letting it fall off his tongue as if saying it in that manner would make it become fabricated.

“Get in the car, I’ll take you home.” The offer was direct and ignored. Will failed to pretend the sound of nature was louder, as if the low engine could only be faintly higher than his continuous footsteps. “Come on, let’s go home so we can have dinner.”

“I’m not cooking.” Will snapped back without much thought to his words. Another snicker for a response forced a shiver up Wil’s back, unwilling to admit how his answer created a checkmate.

Adjusting his grip on the wheel, Parv straightened out the car as a curve in the path formed, “Nah, we’ll order in.”

Will shook his head in tempo with his steps, “Can’t. Jogging.” Making himself seem more enthralled with the task at hand proved harder than thought as Parv’s eyes fixed to him. The surveillance thrashed a wave of self-consciousness in Will’s mind, forcing him to make minor adjustments to his jogging suit as his arms swept by them.

Parv turned his attention to the road for the first time since the conversation began, but tapped a beat on the steering wheel rather than direct the car. A brief fiddle with his hair that fell at his eyes and Parv remembered that since his lurch up from sleep, he hadn’t done anything to fix his bedhead.

Pursing his lips at the rearview mirror, he checked over his trained expression before directing his attention back at Will. The man was stiff as a board, using every muscle to distract himself from the slowly drifting car. “I know why you’re jogging.” Parv licked his lips, as if tasting his words. “It’s one of those excerpts from your ‘Successful Businessman’ book right?”

Will’s lips flattened and tightened to his face, suppressing any answer to the question. His breathing grew heavier as he pumped his arms harder, forcing himself to pick up momentum, yet the car kept with his pace. 

Parv adjusted his eyes to the streaming sunlight that cut through the empty trees. He pulled down the visor of his car to block the light, adjusting his posture before continuing his train of thought. “How does it go again..?” He extended his vowels as his tone brightened, excited as he held the answer in the air a moment longer. “Yeah you read it to me the other day. It was a silly thing of ‘instead of sex, exercise’!” Parv’s hands flew from the wheel to fake the same enthusiasm the line tried to convey.

The sly behaviour Parv had begun with fizzled through his breathy laugh. His confidence melted along his expression, easing every muscle and cocking his lips up in the feeling of brief triumph. The muffled thump of Will’s shoes on the ground provided an unplanned rhythm for his pulse to sync to. Letting his fingers lazily fall one by one against the wheel aided in the mounting suspense he wanted to create, all before he gave his answer.

“You’re horny.” His words were dry and precise, hitting its direct spot to Will’s nerves.

Releasing a pent up squawk, Will’s arm flew up to force his hands to his temples. His speed faltered, his body beginning to concentrate more on his upper half. “Can you not say it like that?!” His hopeful command formed more squeaky sharp tones than intended. Thumbs rubbed circles at the edge of his forehead as murmuring was let free. Most words seemingly nonsensical till his teeth clamped to end his mutterings with one clear add on: “Potty mouth…”

Parv released a hot billow of air up his face, blowing the fringe of his hair away from his eyes. His foot hardly touched the gas pedal, letting the last of the momentum cruise him along as the other’s jog continued to sputter. Tilting his head out the window to bare a mischievous smile, all fell on time as Will’s head whipped around to face him. “A ride for a ride then?”

Will’s groan overpowered Parv’s bouncing eyebrows. Another well pushed blow to Will’s demeanour had knocked out his energy. The stride of running shoes to gravel halted along with the body they carried, all focus came to the heavy crossing of arms. As Will turned away, the expectant thump of a hand to the car door managed to keep his interest.

“You know…” Parv’s tone fluttered with gritty undertones, a poorly disguised final blow. “Your runners, they’re nice and all,” An arm slung out the window as the keys in the ignition were turned, muting the engine. “But I’d much rather see you step in those heels you keep in the closest.”

Arms forward in a tactical lunge, head down and feet off the ground, the launch of Will’s body didn’t waste a second. Legs clamoured against the car door as all of him struggled to fit through the window, but open wide palms found their target at Parv’s neck. The toxic mixture of infuriated curses and pealing laughter boiled on as Will slid his remaining limbs into the car.

Hands turned loose as their eyes meet inadvertently. The force of Will’s anger slowed, slipping out in heaving breaths that mingled with the face in front. His heart beat in his ears, heat prickling the tops of his cheeks. The loose jogging suit pressed closer to his skin, the body against him pushing it to him. The soft breathable material, molded by the sharp bones of the other, the heightened sensation could not be ignored during the kiss.

Will’s arms shifted to the back of Parv’s neck, demanding it all to be closer. Hands up his back, and down to squeeze, triggered his hips to start. Neck bent down, with a bristled chin scratching his skin, all sensations that fueled his instincts. Will could no longer keep his movements in check, pressing into every touch, and groaning as Parv’s hips moved with his own. He didn’t want the cheeky grin to bore into him, but the hand between them that reached for the top of his zipper he welcomed wholeheartedly.

“Now, let’s see how well you’ve improved your stamina…”


End file.
